


Killer Queen

by Twitchy witchy bunny (Bunny_witch)



Category: Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom, supermega
Genre: Abuse, Accidental crime, Crime story - Freeform, Dark Comedy, Drag, Drinking, Drug Use, F/M, Game Grumps - Freeform, KILLER QUEEEEEN, Poor Dan, Queen - Freeform, Reader Insert, Ryan and Matt are your roommates, Thriller, Violence, big au, bigger oof, but sis oml, naughty naughty, ninja sex party, oof, wow i need to stop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-09-23 23:07:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17089463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunny_witch/pseuds/Twitchy%20witchy%20bunny
Summary: You're in this together now, you both knew this was an accident... wrong place wrong time, right?This was an accident.Unfortunately for you and Dan, murder isn't just some "oopsie".





	1. I Want To Break Free

**Author's Note:**

> i waited so long to post this story because i know this could easily be a testy story to write so here:
> 
> I do not condone or romanticize murder/violence in this story. The fact i have to post that is a huge smh but here we are. Enjoy this twisted story boys and girls.

Your door slammed shut behind you, your weak legs collapsing the moment you reached the safety of your sofa. The subtle clicking of high heels in the other room were the only bitter noise to your ears. You hoped your weight of sleep would beat the footsteps rapidly coming closer. 

 

But alas, your hopes went up in smoke when an obnoxious laugh permeated through the room. 

 

Your eyes sealed shut, hoping to be a good enough actor to fake asleep. Unfortunately, you let a groan slip when you felt a freshly manicured finger force your eye open to stare them down. There stood your two roommates, Ryan and Matt, half dressed and clearly still in the process of fixing that. "You're off work early again. They send you home?" Ryan asked, a grin pulling on his lips. "I fuckin' told you. She looks like hell, I told you-" You groaned once again to cut off Ryan's whining. "Aren't you guys running late?" You grumble. Matt shrugged, "It's cool if we are late." You rose a brow before rolling on your back. " _unlike the rent..._ " you hum, attempting to make it obvious you were starting to grow old of the entire "sorry I'll be a little late on rent this month" from either of them. Ryan slapped your arm playfully before starting to head back to his room. "If tonight goes as good as we hope, we won't _have_ to worry about rent for a good while." 

 

Your interest is peaked at this. "Why is that?" You ponder aloud. "Well, apparently there is gonna be a big crowd tonight. Some comedy band is gonna be up and by the sound of it, they have good traffic." You laugh lightly, "So you're piggy backing off the success of someone else?" "Better than nothing, girl scout." You bite back the bitter urge to hiss at his taunt toward your work at the cookie bakery. Yeah, it wasn't a high paying job, but you broke your back practically day in and out working there. But of course, according to your roommates, baking cookies isn't as frivolous as comedy drag. 

 

But once again catching how their nails were done, you couldn't help but feel a surge of pride at how hard they were really trying tonight. Usually they would get you to help them glue on some fake nails that they could take off after the show... but those were full on acrylics. Which you decided to hold off on teasing because you _knew_ that they probably thought they worked just the same as 5$ walmart nails. "You going to this show or are you gonna stay home, slacker?" Matt asked sitting on the arm of the sofa. You shrug, "I can make it, I'll just need some coffee-" "You need tea. Sleep isn't what's making you sick." He interrupts. You noticed the wide opening for comments at his remark, and try to slip out an excuse-

 

"Come to think of it..." Ryan chimes in, beating you to the punch. 

 

He rounds the doorway and waltzes back into the room, his ankles shaking in the obnoxious high heels (clearly not use to walking in those 'stilts'). "Why _have_ you been so sick lately?" He grins deviously as he poises a finger to his chin, playfully acting aloof. "I wonder, Ryan. Do you think it has to do with... oh I don't know... A certain someone?" Your brows dip into a disapproving gaze. "Stop right there, ladies." You warn. Matt responds with light laughter as Ryan beams. "Oh, so it has nothing to do with your ex leaving like what, 12 missed calls?" You hold your breath, silently punishing yourself for leaving your phone in the living room last night. "It has nothing to do with that-" You sit up, ready to defend yourself. "We know you get an upset stomach when you get anxious. It explains why you look so pasty." Ryan snorts. You rise to your feet, ready to make your escape to your bedroom. "alright alright, we'll stop. Just come tonight, it'll get your mind off of things." 

 

You look back at Ryan and Matt, who are now acting more like concerned friends than clucking hens. "Fine..." you sigh.

 

~

 

The comedy club was always noisy and cluttered. If it wasn't the smell of beer and cinnamon, surely the constant nudging from close quarters would push your buttons. And thanks to whoever was this band performing tonight, the place was crammed even more than usual. You even fought with Ryan and Matt, begging them to just let you come in for their performance alone. But they insisted you save your seat they reserved for you right in the front. 

 

So there you were.

 

Your hair slightly frizzy from the combating AC with the humidity of body heat. Your short nails tap on the wooden table as you impatiently wait for your boys to go on. You sat through the improv actors, and even suffered through the try hard comedians. It was already close to midnight, you had work the next morning, and the last place you wanted to be was here. 

 

But hey, at least it distracted you from the mess you've been stuck in lately. How your nasty breakup threw you into a mental whirlwind. How you've had to change your number countless times, constantly purchase new phones, and even almost began to debate getting a new address-

 

shit you're supposed to be distracting yourself. 

 

Focus on the stage, who's performing again?

 

Your eyes look up to the stage, just to catch a glimpse of the act making their exit. The club host made his way on stage, clapping with the crowd. "Alrighty guys, that was somethin' now wasn't it?" he chuckled into his mic. The crowd responded around you with cheers. You let yourself focus on he cup of tea in front of you, hoping that shifting focus would relax your impending migraine. Your ears dulled out the sound of the host announcing on Ryan and Matt. Of course, the loud whistles were what caught your attention. 

 

You looked back up, seeing the stage lights switch from the usual off white to blue. Ryan and Matt made their dramatic entrance, now fully garbed in drag. When dressed like this, they were no longer "Matt and Ryan", but "Natalie and Tommi" the quirky brunette with her loud blonde 'bestie'. In all honesty, their act was funny and unique. Hell, they were probably the straightest guys you knew, which made it that much zestier when they paraded around on stage in full blown drag. It was comedy, and they aced it beautifully. You watched as they lip synced to "I will survive." The crowd was broken apart with laughter. You began to see just how full the house was, and actually started to second guess your previous remarks, realizing how smart they were to perform RIGHT before the popular comedy band. 

 

As they wrapped up their performance, you smiled at people showering the stage with cash. You beamed tasting the sweet victory of handing your landlord the rent in pure cash. 

 

"Alright guys, lovely as always. Another hand for SuperMegay." The host called followed by another round of applause. You didn't miss the looks the two shot you as they slipped off stage. They knew you were impressed, and you softly regret the realization that the car ride home with consist of "i told you so".

 

"Alright alright... I know I've kept you all waiting long enough, but I am a man of my word. Give a warm welcome to Ninja Sex Party!" The host barely got out the words when everyone was screaming and cheering. You winced, fighting the urge to shout at the obnoxious drunk audience. 

 

You contained yourself as you watched the two men make their way on stage. You jumped, slightly startled when you feel the presence of two drag queens take the seats beside you. "How was that, girl scout?" Ryan hummed. You rolled your eyes, "Hush I wanna watch these guys." You fib, doing your best to dodge their teasing. "Oh okay, suddenly you're a fan of- what's the band again?" Matt asks leaning in to Ryan. "NSP, they usually are at bars and small centers." He replies. You cover your ears as the two talk like you weren't in the middle of them. 

 

Shifting your focus, you glue your eyes on the singer performing. He is dawned in blue spandex as his keyboard player sports a hefty ninja costume. 

 

Yeah this was a good distraction.

 

You watched the frizzy haired singer bop to his music, your concealed ears only getting slight range of his vocals. From what you did hear, it wasn't half bad. You actually liked it. In all honesty... you really liked it. Your hands slowly fell from your ears, able to redirect your hearing from the bickering boys to the act. He was handsome too, but fucking hell if you admit that. Ryan and Matt would NEVER let you live it down that you saw some spark of attraction in a man dressed like _that_.

 

But the moment you made eye contact with him, the room was no longer as loud as it once was. His eyes locked onto yours, widening a bit as if shaken from something about you. The gentle grin tugging on his lips made his aura shift from shocked to pleased. And by the way he kept looking at you, you secretly didn't mind it. You figured it was because you were hard to miss, being pinned between two drag queens. 

 

You assumed this was the reason and decided to give a subtle shrug to the singer. He held his smile as he continued to sing about dicks, slightly shaking his head. 

 

And thank GOD the night finally came to a close. Matt and Ryan were somewhere off flirting with girls, which for some reason, happened a lot after drag shows. And you lingered close to the door, ready to book it the second they wanted to take off. You kept looking around the room, waiting for time to roll on by to go home. Your attention snapped when feeling a soft pull on your arm. You whipped your head around, ready to throw hands at whoever was grabbing you. "Um, excuse me-" "Be cool." The voice was warm and unfamiliar. You looked at the man, now recognizing who this was. It was the singer, but he was now dressed in distressed jeans and some band tshirt... you bite back a laugh seeing he still wore the same dad shoes as earlier though.

 

"Sorry to startle you, but that guy over there kept giving you weird looks." He softly mumbled. Weird guy? Maybe it was some drunk-

 

Something clicked in your head when you look over your shoulder subtly, your heart sinking seeing your ex staring dead on at you from behind the bar. You quickly snap back to the guy at your side. He clearly catches your sudden discomfort and grips your shoulder. "Wanna go for a walk? Maybe it'll throw him." He suggests. This man was a stranger, you did not know him. 

 

Which just showed how bad things were when you quickly answered "yes" to him just to avoid your ex. 

 

You were nearly pulling him outside to escape the scene, Ryan and Matt clearly did not miss this. 

 

As you both slipped out of the club, he loudly chuckled rushing to your side. "Someone you know?" He asks. You huff, a troubled smirk on your lips, "Something like that..." You uneasily reply. "An ex, I'm assuming?" You look at him, a gentle nod to answer him. "Ah... got it. Been there." He laughs. "You were the singer, weren't you?" You ask, wanting to shift the topic as you both walked further from the location. He nods, a hand raking through his mess of curls, "Yeah, the great Danny Sexbang." He chuckles. You raise a brow. "So is that what I should call you?" You giggle. "Sexbang is better than Avidan, don't you think?" He muses. You give a simple smile to match your light laughter, "Well, I liked your show. Never thought i'd find myself bopping to so many songs about dicks and one sided orgies." you snort. Dan erupts with laughter, "bop? Did you say bop? fuck, how old are you again?" He jeers through cracked giggles. You elbow his bicep with a hefty eye roll. "I mean, I liked your friends' performance. Drag is a real art-" You flush deep red at the sound of your ugly snort, your composure dragging at Dan's compliment to your friends. You inhale sharply before explaining yourself.

 

"Don't read too much into it, it's pure comedy for them." You snort. Dan gave a knowing nod before chuckling, "So should I not get my hopes up to see them on a drag race season?" he beams. You allow yourself to laugh once more, "I wouldn't." 

 

You both continue on your banter, losing track of both time and where you were. You found yourselves wandering off around the night streets of Glendale. But eventually, Dan had decided to walk you back to your car. "I'm guessing the coast is clear of creepy ex?" he questions double taking the parking lot. You nod as you mindlessly search your pockets for the car keys. "Yeah... sorry about that-" "Oh no, don't be! Gave me an excuse to talk to you." You don't register this as flirting at first and simply smile at him before the heat rises to your face. "I actually would really like to do this again... maybe not this late or on these circumstances, but over coffee or a movie?" Your eyebrows were frozen in their raised position.

 

Someone was asking you out.

 

This had to be the twilight zone.

 

After an awkward gap of silence, you remember you're in the middle of a lingering question and choke out an answer, "Fuck-fuck, yeah sorry. I'd love to." You babble. His smile only widens as he pats around his pockets, you assume for something to write him number down in. "What's your number?" You ask pulling out your phone. He blinks in thought before answering you. You enter the digits into the keypad and call the number. He slightly jumps at the sudden vibration in his pocket. As he answers, he gives you an impish smirk, "Hey, sorry, can't talk right now. I'm trying to ask this girl out, total babe." He throws his voice as if he's wrapped in the ghost conversation with you. You nod giggling, "Oh, sorry, and how's it going?" You ask into the phone. He once again looks you in the eyes, his grin still comical. "I'm not sure yet, but i'd love to find out." You return the grin before placing a soft kiss on his cheek. 

 

He stands there dumbfounded as you hang up your call. "Maybe call her and find out?" You hum. He slowly nods, his simper lips buzzed with joy. "Will do." he sings. 

 

You shut your car door and roll your window down, "Goodnight, Danny." You farewell as you drive off. He is still dazed off as you leave, his brain buzzing with the usual boon of a successful woo. 

 

As you drive on your route home, you look at your vibrating phone. 

 

A text from a new number,  **"Shit, I totally forgot to get your name."** You roar with laughter at the reality that you actually managed to go the entire hour you spent together without saying your name. As you were tapping the button to start up voice-to-text, your screen switched to an incoming call.

 

You heart sunk as you read Matt's ID on the screen.

 

You left your fucking roommates behind.

 

You hurriedly pick up, swearing to yourself as you begin to U turn. "MATT I AM SO SORRY I GOT DISTRACTE-" "We know. You better not miss any details on the way home either." He warns. You furrow your brows, "What do you mean you kno-" Your voice hiccups as your car suddenly drops on one side. The loud thud of your flat tire echoing with the ugly smell of hot rubber. "Are you okay? What's going on? (y/n)?" Matt panics into the phone. You steer into park as you hear Ryan begin to shout back and forth with Matt on the phone. "What happened, are you okay?" "What was that?" Your heart pounded against your chest, ears ringing and unable to pay attention to the loud voices on the other line. "I'm... y-yeah, I'm good. I'll call back..." Your trembling voice excused as your shaking finger ended the call. You exhaled sharply, slowly getting out of the car. 

 

Of course something bad had to happen, you had a good night... you never have good nights. 

 

As you round the car to the clipped side, you whine at the sight of your flat tire. The smoke that radiated from it didn't help your now bubbling anxiety either. You have work tomorrow, you are already past your bedtime. Hell, Dan was a good excuse, but a flat? You pop the trunk, trying to remember exactly how to change a tire. You never really had before, your dad always coming in the nick of time to do it for you. But you were far from close to home, and the only two men you had on speed dial didn't even know how to jump the battery. (Not like you were car savvy either, all three of you were fucked). You dug around your trunk, tossing around all the random things that Ryan and Matt would leave behind for you to pick up. Thankfully, there was a tire and tools to help you switch it out... but you had no clue how to use them. 

 

Finally, you decide to try your luck and search for help. You scroll through your phone, everyone was too far away or you just didn't even trust their ability to sharpen a pencil. 

 

Then Dan's number crossed your sights. 

 

He seemed like a put together guy, he probably knew how to do this... plus, you wouldn't mind the excuse to talk to him again. So you call him, biting your fingernail as the line purrs in your ear. "Hello?" Dan asks. "Hey, sorry to bother you, I know it's late-" "No no, you're good-it's cool. I'm just on my way home, what's up?" you exhale, slightly relieved he easily recognized your voice, but also still nerved at the thought of burdening him. "So... I blew a tire, and-" "Shit, you okay? Where are you?" You press your palm to your forehead as you analyze the highway. "I'm on Calhoun. I'm fine, I just... _I don't know how to change a tire_." you mumble. A soft snort slips through his end and you give a false glare. "Sorry, you're good. I'm right around the corner, I'll be there in five." he assures. And as promised, he was there in no time. 

 

Dan found you sitting on the curb, the tire iron in your hand. He pulls over close behind you, eagerly hopping out of his car. "So what, missed me so bad that you had to pop a tire to see me?" You get to your feet rolling your head at his tease. "You caught me." You gasp. He replies with a soft laugh before looking at your wrecked tire. "Yikes, that looks bad..." He squats down, picking up the jack as he begins to work. "So are you gonna give me a name yet or do I have to check your oil too before I get that?" He giggles. You smile as you roll the new tire over to him. "(y/n)." You answer. He nods with a hum, "(y/n)?" He repeats. "I suddenly really like that name." his painful flirting only made your stomach burst with more butterflies and laughter. "I guess Dan isn't that bad of a name either." 

 

Dan removes the tire as you two continue the flirtatious banter. "So, about that oil check..." you start off. Dan rolls his eyes as he looks back at you beaming, "Strictly for second dates." he points the iron at you. "I guess I can wait till then." Now Dan is the one blooming a rosy hue, his lips curled into a smile at your words. 

 

If only this moment could've lasted...

 

Dan's eyes avert to the backseat of your car, pausing his work on the new tire. "I didn't know your friends were with you." He notes. You pause, your brain clearing out as you replay his words. "Matt and Ryan?" You ask. Shaking your head, you look at Dan with concern, "No... they were at the club still. I was turning around to pick them up." Dan immediately got to his feet, an arm outstretched as he bravely walks to your backseat. "Hold on." he lowly remarks. You were about to ask why, when you hear rustling from the car.

 

Someone was in the car with you.

 

"Dan-" "Sh." his hand slowly hovers over the handle, doing his best to play brave and swallow his fear, he swings open the door. Laying in your backseat was your ex. Dan didn't hesitate to try and slam the door shut. "Go to my car!" He shouts before the door is swung open once more. You stand your ground as your ex sloppily exits your car. He looks clearly angered, but his blistering eyes and lingering odor discredit his sobriety. "Fucking.... slut." he grumbles through slurred words. "Hey, watch it." Dan warns, doing his best to put on a brave face. "You don't talk to women like that-" Dan's words are stuffed away as he dodged the drunk's swing. You snap at him, clearly disapproving of his drunken violence. You reach out to pull Dan away, but only end up stepping in the middle of the partial brawl. 

 

He lands one clean hit. Just one. But that one slap across your face was enough gunpowder to pop Dan off. Dan snapped at him, shoving him away from you, clearly attempting to be as aggressive as passive aggressive would allow.

 

And it happened, almost in slow motion.

 

You both watched as he stumbled backwards, tripping over his own feet. And then down Goliath went...

 

Head first into the tire iron.


	2. Another One Bites The Dust

You stood there speechless. Both you and Dan were robbed of any ability to speak or even attempt to make out noise. 

 

The sight before you was anything but settling. Your ex laid there motionless, his mouth agape as only soft squeaks managed to slip out for a small second. The warm red pooled under his skull that now protruded with a tire iron through it. 

 

Dan's arms were still held out, pitifully trembling as he realized what he did. Just before his chest began to rise and fall quicker and quicker by the second, you managed to get a hold of yourself, capturing his wrists in your hands. "H-hey, Dan-" His breathing began to shorten and become ragged. Panic built up in your chest seeing how unsteady he was. You tried to ignore the ugly burning in your stomach, your mouth went dry and your lung began to flex. Your head spun as you watched Dan's eyes tear up and stay latched on the sight of the now dead body. "Dan..." you choked out.

 

"I killed him-"

 

"No." You cut off. Your voice cuts through his panic, earning his attention back on you. "What the fuck..." he whispers painfully. "I don't know, I don't- _look at me, Dan_." His shifting eyes try their best to stay locked on you, but you start to realize just how intense this moment actually is. 

 

You both were right beside a fucking dead body.

 

"What do we do?" He asks. You look away from the mess and back to him, seeing he is now somewhat more collect. "What do you mean?" you ask. He shakes his head, fingers gliding through his curls. "Do we... do we call the cops? I mean... we didn't... it wasn't murder..." "Yeah! It-it was self defense.." You trail off. Your words weaken as the small spark of hope fades from his eye. "That was your ex..." he mutters. He exhales sharply before dropping on his ass. You quickly try to catch him, only going down with him. "Shh-Dan, Dan we are okay-" "What do we do... they won't believe us..." The sudden spark in your chest realizing how true that statement actually was. 

 

This could easily look more like a murder than a poor self defense move. 

 

The red string in your brain began to make all the false connections on your figurative cork board. 

 

There was no way this would look good for either of you.

 

This was when your panic set in.

 

Dan's eyes rapidly switch to you, your shucking breath patterned with your sudden pale face. "shit.." he mutters as he grabs you up in his grasp. "H-hey..." he shivers as he attempts to calm you (and himself) down. "Breathe... Just breathe.." he whimpers. You bite back any bit of temptation to just scream and ugly sob, you were FIGHTING to keep what little composure you had left. 

 

"We gotta do something..." Dan cuts in. 

 

You hated how right he was. Nothing would get done if you both just sat there in panic until someone called the cops for you. You tried to wrack your brain for any ideas. You had never killed anyone before, what the FUCK were you supposed to do? You look around, trying to quickly find something to do. You and Dan jump feeling your pocket vibrate and a ear shattering ringtone. You pull out your phone to see Ryan's caller ID. Your heart thumped to a heavy beat as your clammy thumb accepted the phone call. "Hello?" Your face twisted at your unexpected voice crack.

 

"Where the fuck are you? We just took an uber, is everything okay?" You looked at Dan, a lie failing to bubble up in your head. Dan came to the rescue by taking your phone from you. "Sorry, guys. I've been keeping her occupied..." He forces a cheerful voice, only you were able to see the true wince of horror his face framed. You both easily ignored how Ryan and Matt shared a "ooooooo" in the distance on the phone. "Well-" You hang up the phone before Ryan can get out his taunts. You tuck your phone away before looking around once again. 

 

"The woods..." You mutter. Dan looks behind you toward the shielded area. "Isn't that... kinda expected?" He asks, his mouth sour at how gross those words were. You look down in shame, neither of you know what the fuck to do. 

 

Because you weren't killers. 

 

"You wouldn't happen to have fast acting acid on you, would you?" You huff. Dan seals his lips as he gets to his feet and helps you up. "There's a creek out there too..." you begin. "So we drop him in the creek?" Dan says. You catch his cringe at how casually he said it. "Wouldn't it be easier to find someone like that?" You ask. He throws his hands up, "Hell if I know." He barks back, unintentionally snappish. You couldn't blame him. You bite your lip as you look out to the woods.

 

"We have to bury him deep..." You note, "I know bodies take like 10 years to decompose..." Dan nods, "That's... helpful..." You both carefully approach the body, your knees trembling as you come closer and closer to the corpse. Dan was the first to try and make contact. He pulled his sleeves down on his jacket to conceal his hands as he grips the tire iron. And with one strong pull, he rips the lifeless skull off the metal. The squish and crack ring in your ears. Your stomach immediately twists and you heave over throwing up. Tears bead in your eyes as you puke out the disgust of the sight. The ugly sound thrown in your head of how he removed it kept your gut in knots. 

 

There was no fucking way in hell that you could do this. This was fucking insane. No, just-

 

"Hey.." your face is captured by Dan's spidery hands. He looks deep in your eyes. He failed at keeping the panic out of his eyes, but you appreciated his gesture to calm you down. You lost every bit of desire to vomit when you realized Dan could probably smell how shit your breath was. You insecurely avert your eyes and try to shift focus on your feet. The soft tug from his grip on your jaw changes your sights back to him. "Breathe..." he repeats under his breath. 

  
You finally nod in response to assure you were listening, fucking hell if you were any calmer, but you at least wanted to disguise that you were. You bit back on your urge to break down again... so you just follow his instruction, inhaling and exhaling to a calmer pattern. "Ready?" He asks, his voice pulled by his obvious guilt. In all honesty, you knew that you were both screaming internally. 

 

You nod once again, and finally help Dan by grabbing the body's ankles. Dan used his covered hands to get a grip of the wrists. And on three, you both lifted him up. You turned your head away seeing only a glimpse of how your ex's head limped back like his spine was noodle. You bubbled your mouth to try and fight the need to hurl again. "Good?" Dan asks. You nod eventually and start your backwards pace to the woods. It took about a good few minutes to reach deep enough in the woods. You were using your shoulders to shrug off low lying branches and plants. Dan's head was downcast, directed on his feet purely, unable to make eye contact with the horrible deed you were performing with him. You both stopped around a crowded spot that was booked with trees and low rise plants. After giving an approving huff, the both of you eagerly release your grip on the body. "Well..." Dan began. You looked around, remembering that you didn't have any shovels. 

 

"Guess... guess we gotta dig." You painfully insist. Dan's lip curls in disgust, realizing your most resourceful tools would be your bare hands.

 

It took... about three hours to get SOME kind of hole. The ground was soft and clearly blessed with soil, making the dig faster and more promising of a spot to do your dirty work...literally. 

 

When the hole seemed promising enough, you helped Dan roll the body into it's shallow grave. Your sore hands were nearly stained black from the dirt. You had encountered a few worms and maggots in the process of digging, helping boost your hope in this endeavor. And as you patted down on the final mount of dirt, you both shared a soft breath of relief that you successfully buried the body. 

 

Your fingernails pulsed from the ache of dirt packed in the nail bed, your throbbing raw fingers trembled as you tiredly drop them on your lap. Dan's sudden grunt distracts you as you watch him hurriedly rise to his feet. The darkness under his eyes clearly beginning to add weight to his eyelids. "What...what now..." he huffs. 

 

What now?

 

oh yeah... now what?

 

You try to think over every crime show you watched, trying to look in every dark crevice of your brain for how exactly to execute the perfect murder. You buried the body-

 

"I have water bottles in my car... We can use that and Matt's sweat towel to mop up the blood." Dan doesn't make any motion to your idea. You awkwardly shift in your skin as you look around. "What?" you chirp. His eyes divert to his dirty hands. No words left his pale lips, but his pained face was loud enough. "Dan-" 

 

"After this we should probably wash up too..." His voice is hoarse, tired and stressed all in one cluster-fuck. You bite your chapped lip as you softly nod. "I um... I can take the tool." He notes. Your eyes dip to a confused gaze as you linger your sight on him a bit longer, "The tire iron? You really wanna keep the murder weapon?-" "It's not a murde-" He holds his breath with the rest of his statement, gingerly finishing the thought, "It-It was an accident..." The weakness thinning his voice was breaking up your soul... he didn't deserve this... he shouldn't have been dragged into your mess.

 

"I'm sorry." 

 

You get to your feet, the push of exhaustion beginning to relax your muscles. "Dan... It's not your fault. None of this is your fault. It was an accident... simple as that." "I pushed him." "To defend me, Dan. You were trying to defend. You weren't intentionally seeking to murder him. You didn't come to help change my tire with the idea of killing someone tonight... None of this is your fault." You shyly place your hands on his biceps shielded with his leather jacket. You hesitate, afraid the discoloration from your dirty prints would stain the fabric. He doesn't flinch at your touch so you assume that as a green light. "Do you trust me?" You ask. His lines his vision with yours, the tightness in his chest making his sharp breathing more noticeable. Finally, he nods, "Yeah, yeah I trust you.." You give a half hearted smile as you nod in return. "Good... good... Let's... let's go clean up that blood.." You release your grip as you both tiredly stumble back to the car from the burial sight. 

 

~

 

The hot water jet at your skin. Your eyes fixed on the dirt and blood pooling and circling around the shower drain as it shed from your body. Though your scalp stung in irritation from the rhythm of the water pressure on it, your mind was far too gone to even try and step away from the stream. 

 

You just commit a fucking murder.

 

You're a murderer. 

 

They would hang you for this at some point in history. 

 

They still would kill you for a crime like this now adays... Though the last execution in California was in 2006, it'd be your luck to end the good luck streak. 

 

You couldn't erase the sound made from your ex's head sinking on the tool. Just how perfectly erect it was for such a predicament. 

 

_He was drunk... and trying to hurt both you and Dan... if it's anyone's fault it's his..._

 

Yet you were the one left to wash away the sins of that night.

 

The sudden knock on the bathroom door startled you. You jumped as you looked toward the source of the sound. "Hey, you alright?" Dan asks from the other side of the door. You lick your dry peeled lips as you nod, your cleansed hand turning the water off. "Y-yeah... I'm getting out now." You call back. "No need to rush... just checking." You smile as you pick up the towel he left for you, drying off your bruised up legs before working it on your damp body. You were eternally grateful for Dan's mercy. After you cleaned the mess and decided you were both ready to leave the scene, he pushed the idea that you just follow him to his place and spend what was left of the night with him. It saved you from both the trek of a drive home and the possibly testy roommates awaiting you there. 

 

You promised you'd call them back soon... just... not right now. 

 

And as for work?

 

They'd have to be understanding just this once...

 

You stared your reflection down as you dried your hair, the guilt beginning to burn in your stomach. You looked ugly... you were tired and stressed, puffy from the crying... but that wasn't what made you ugly...

 

the invisible blood on your hands was what tainted your beauty... no matter how hard you tried to scrub yourself clean... it would always be ther-

 

"Hey, I made you some tea... Didn't know if you were still nauseous or not..." Your bitter thoughts died off as you smiled through the door. After slipping on whatever spare clothes Dan allowanced you opened the door to greet yourself to the equally tired figure. He was freshly cleaned from his shower prior to yours (after you insisted he go first). His damp curls hung from his head as he curtained the loose strands back from his face. "You can take my bed if you want. My roommate isn't here right now so I can just take his spot on the pull out." You bite your lip, guilt nudging you at how you were already burdening him by bumming off a free sleepover and adding to the water bill... "Are you sure you can fit on it?" you tease, gesturing to his unreasonable height compared to the sofa. He gave a genuine smile to match his airy laugh. "If I fold in half, I might be able to squeeze." He adds. 

 

You laugh with him, silently adoring the uplifting moment. For a hot second, you were horrified the events would've robbed you both of the ability to even feel happy ever again... thank god you were wrong. 

 

"Well... truth be told, I am actually a little spooked to be alone right now..." You note. "I don't want to put you in an uncomfortable situation by having us share a bed or anything though." He chews his cheek, trying to debate where you could both settle on the line in question. "You take the couch, I can drag my mattress to the living room. No one is uncomfortable, and no one is alone?" He shrugs. You smile, though admittedly it seemed like a lot of work as opposed to you just sleeping on the floor in his room, but again, even that felt a bit off for you to suggest. "Sounds do-able." you beam. You help him set the living room up before you both crash on your makeshift beds. 

 

Silence once again fills the air, the elephant in the room crowding the space once again. 

 

"Do you think it'll be okay?" You softly ask, face partially tucked into the soft pillow. Dan is laid with his back facing you, his lips nearing a frown as sadness envelopes his expression. Eyes downcast to the hardwood floor, he answers, "Gotta have faith..." he breathed. 

 

You adjusted to lying on your back, waiting for sleep to overcome you.

 

Murders go unsolved all the time... maybe you both were one of the lucky few?....

 

Your eyes shut as you are finally overtaken with exhaustion.

 

_~_

 

Dan walks down his apartment lobby hallway after his long rest from the spastic night. He left you to finish off your sleep as he went to get his mail. He couldn't help the feeling of everyone's eyes on him. He knew that realistically no one knew... but paranoia did funny things to people...

 

As he walked passed the old man neighbor relaxing in the lobby chair, he made eye contact when he dropped the paper he was reading.

 

_"You're a killer, Leigh."_

 

Dan blinked away the hallucination, hurrying his walk to the mail boxes. It seemed as if no matter who he encountered, his brain took over with the wild trick that they all knew his dirty secret.

 

_"Murderer..."_

 

He jumped as the imagination of ms. Pulson from down the hall stopping from buying her snickers from the vending machine to accuse him. 

 

He shook his head, only to accidentally bump into the dog lady from two floors up. "Sorry-" He began.

 

 _"Thou shalt not kill."_ She hissed. Dan stumbled backwards as he looked down at her ratty dog, 

 

 _"MURDERER."_ The dog hissed with an ugly growl behind it. Dan only stared in horror at the tricks his mind played.

 

"Daniel." 

 

He blinked out of it, looking back to the woman, "Are you alright? You seem jumpy." She notes, now speaking with her normal voice.

 

Dan lets a dry laugh escape as he fakes a smile. "Just a busy morning." She nods, a smile beaming from her elderly lips. "Well, hope it calms down... come along, Muffin." She hums as she tugs the leash to her tiny dog to follow. Dan now full on sprints to his mailbox, taking only seconds to retrieve his bills and gig requests before booking it up the stairs. 

 

He practically throws himself in the apartment, slamming the door behind him. You immediately wake up from the noise, staring him down. He is shaken and startled... did someone confront him?  
  


"Dan?" You ask, voice deadpanned as you slip off the sofa and to your feet. He doesn't say a word. 

 

"What happened?"

 

**_"We gotta tell someone."_ **


End file.
